


7 Days (Silvercyclops AU)

by Simqly_Alex



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 7 Days - Freeform, AU, Cysilver, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Smut, I need a life, M/M, Manga?, Mentioned Clintasha, Quickclops, Random - Freeform, Sex, Silvercyclops, Smut, X-Men Apocalypse, X-men - Freeform, Xmen, gayy, no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simqly_Alex/pseuds/Simqly_Alex
Summary: Every Monday morning, someone asks Peter Maximoff out. He accepts. He treats them like gold for a week. On Sunday night, he breaks up with them.He has one rule- no touching.Scott get's nosy and decides to investigate.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here we are.  
Enjoy?  
Also watch It Chapter Two,

Peter Maximoff- where to start with him?  
Well, by what Scott knew, he was a charmer. Girls, and guys, fell at his feet.   
He remembered Peter used to be selfish and arrogant- it all changed in Junior year, and he had no clue why.  
Now, to the story of Peter- what he constantly did that left Scott baffled.  
The dating.  
It was almost a routine- every Monday, the first person to ask out Peter got to be his significant other for a week. 7 days. On Sunday night, he’d break it off.  
Nobody was upset when he did.  
He treated them like gold- complimented them, brought them out on dates, showed them off.  
He was the perfect boyfriend.  
It infuriated Scott so much because it also made him so fucking curious.

“I’ve heard he has some rule where he won’t touch anyone,” Jean said, after Scott asked. She had a fry balanced in between her fingers, leaning lazily on her hand.  
“He also doesn’t date the same person twice,” Ororo added, eyes narrowing in the direction of Peter and Alison.  
“Scott, you should investigate,” Jubilee piped up, with a small grin. He was immediately taken aback.  
“What?” He questioned, making sure he wasn’t hearing things.  
“I mean, all of us are in relationships, except for you,” She explained, signalling to the group.  
It was true- Jean had Logan, Kurt had Warren, Jubilee had Ororo, and Scott was…  
Well, alone.  
“We _do_ want to get to know him some more, y’know, figure out why he does it,” Ororo pointed out, Scott inhaling deeply.  
“No way, Man, I’m not gay,” He denied, Warren snorting as he took a drag of his cigarette.  
“That’s what I thought. Look at me now,” He said, arm slung over Kurt’s shoulder as Kurt grimaced at the rolled fag Warren had in hand.  
“Engel, ich mag es nicht, wenn du rauchst, (Angel, I don’t like it when you smoke),” He muttered, Warren looking down.  
“Shit, sorry Blue,” He quickly put it out, connecting his lips to Kurt’s temple. Kurt smiled as Warren ruffled his blue hair.  
“Give it a try, Bub. We’re all curious,” Logan spoke up for the first time, eyes locked on the history book in front of him.  
Logan seemed like he wouldn’t read books, but he really had a thing for history and wars. It was weird, but hey, every 14 year old girl who listened to the Hamilton soundtrack was suddenly obsessed with history, so maybe Logan hit the wrong side of the internet.  
“You know what? I’ll do it,” Scott decided, before adding, “To see what his deal is, of course,”  
“Great, better get to school early on Monday, than,” Jean smiled, Scott letting out a small groan.  
“Lord save me,”

It was a long weekend, filled with Scott trying to figure out what to say.  
On Sunday night, word got out that Peter had inevitably broken up with Alison Blaire, a senior with the voice of an angel. People had been trying to get with Alison for years, but her eyes were only open for Peter.


	2. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott asks Peter out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are insanely short, btw

Scott hated waking up early- it broke routine, and he was just more tired through out the day. He barely even wanted to follow through with the plan, but he was curious. So, he got dressed, downed a granola bar with Sunny D, and left for school. The walk was only ten minutes, and he arrived to an almost-empty parking lot.  
He leaned against a wall, pulling out his phone to go through some notifications.

_Hit Or Miss_

GingerBread- Good luck Scott!  
BabyImAFirework- ohh yeah  
AngelKnives- sucks for you  
BlueTooth- Have fun!  
HottyScotty- thanks, guys  
AngelKnives- I PUT MY DICK IN A BAG OF DORITOS-  
BlueTooth- WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT  
GingerBread- jesus christ  
StormyOreos- oh shit im late

“You look like you’re waiting for someone,” A voice filled his ears, him quickly looking up from his phone, met with silver eyes.  
“Oh- I- um,” He stammered, clicking his phone off and fiddling with his sleeves. He’d talked to Peter multiple times before, but now he just felt nervous in front of the male as he tried to put it into words.  
“Yeah- uh, you, actually,” He finally said, Peter giving a smile and tilting his head.  
“Ah, so you want to be my boyfriend?” He asked, Scott giving a slow nod.  
“Alright, Summers, pass over your bag, I’m walking you to class,” He commanded, voice soothing yet fast. Scott only nodded, slipping his bag off and giving it to Peter.  
“Have any plans for tonight?” Peter asked, pushing open the school doors and holding it open for Scott, who shook his head.  
“Great- and you walk here?” Scott could barely speak, and gave a single nod.  
“Alright, meet me in the parking lot after, than?” Scott gave another nod, staring down at their feet.  
“Don’t talk much?” Peter mused, Scott looking up.  
“I- sorry, just kind of…” He trailed off, Peter pursing his lips.  
“Nervous?” God, it was almost vain. He knew he hadn’t meant to be, but still.  
“Yeah, nervous,” Scott agreed, pushing up his sunglasses.  
“No need to be- I’m chill,” Peter assured, before adding- “Algebra?”  
“Yeah,” Scott nodded, ignoring the fact that Peter knew the exact class he had. Peter hummed and continued the walk.  
A few minutes passed.  
“Y’know, you’re quite cute,” Peter piped up, Scott looking at him.  
“What?”  
“Cute. No offence to anyone, but I usually don’t get someone as cute as you wanting to date… you could easily get someone, y’know?” He explained, Scott lightly blushing- not because it was Peter, of course, but because of the words.  
“Not really, and I’m fine with that,” He responded, watching Peter shake his head.  
“Don’t be humble, Scott,” He said, before stopping in his tracks.  
“Here we are- you’ve got history next?” Scott nodded for what must’ve been the thousandth time that day.  
“Alright. See you after class, Cutie?” He slipped the bag off, Scott trying to ignore the nickname as he took his bag.  
“Yeah, of course,”

“Look at our son, all grown up,” Jubilee cooed, watching as Scott and Peter walked into the cafeteria.  
“Let’s hope Scott doesn’t catch actual feelings,” Ororo leaned on her hand, Warren snorting.  
“That’d be hilarious,”  
“That would be _sad_,” Ororo retorted, as Logan sat down next to Jean.  
“I did something,” He admitted, her brows furrowing.  
“Are you getting suspended _again_?” She asked, him giving a slow nod.  
“I think so,”  
“What did you so this time?” Kurt mused, Logan letting out a groan.  
“Number One, I wasted my good hunting knife, Number Two, I stabbed Ms.Moira’s wall and now my knife is stuck in there,” He shook his head disapprovingly.  
“Was my best knife…” He muttered, Jean sighing.  
“Maybe don’t stab walls, Lo,” She advised, him giving a shrug.  
“What else am I supposed to do when I fail a test?”

“I’ve got track practice tomorrow, wanna come?” Peter asked, leaning against the locker beside Scott’s. Scott looked up, from where he was grabbing his textbooks.  
“Uh- yeah, sure,” He agreed, allowing Peter to reach out and take the books from his hands.  
“Great! Wanna do anything afterward?” He smiled, Scott shrugging.  
“Whatever you want- you don’t have to carry my things, you know,” He pointed out, Peter pursing his lips.  
“I want to, though. There’s a new cafe in town, I’d love to take you there tonight,” He offered, Scott smiling.  
“That sounds fun,” He agreed, Peter shutting his locker door.  
“Great! I’ll drive you!” He pulled out his phone, passing it to Scott.  
“Your number?” He requested, Scott quickly typing it in.  
“I’ll pick you up tonight!”  
He was a ray of sunshine, and thank God Scott always had sunglasses on.

“So, what made you ask?” Peter asked, biting into a cupcake he’d gotten- for such a fit guy, he sure ate a lot, Scott noted.  
“What?” He looked up, from where he was sipping the coffee in hand. Peter chuckled.  
“Ask me out. There must be a reason, right? There always is one,” He continued, Scott pursing his lips.  
“I- yeah, there is, I guess. I’ve just always found you really nice and fun to be around,” He gave a fake smile, Peter returning a real one.  
“That’s sweet. Do you want a ride to school tomorrow?” He asked, Scott giving a small nod.  
“Uh- thanks, yeah, that’s cool of you,” He agreed, before sipping his coffee.  
“Of course. Tell me about yourself?” He requested, Scott giving a small nod.  
“Okay, what do you want to know?”  
“What can I know?”  
They talked for hours. 

“I don’t get it Jean! He’s so- so-,” Scott struggled to find the words as he paced his room, Jean crossing her legs from his bed.  
“Amazing? Cute? So much fun to talk to?” She grinned, jokingly.  
“Exactly!” He turned to point at her, her jaw dropping a bit.  
“I- I was joking, wow,” She held her chest, him groaning and falling onto the bed next to her, face against the duvet.  
“I mean, maybe it’s a good thing?” She ran her hand through his hair, him looking up.  
“How is any of this a good thing? What if I start liking him?! He’s gonna break up with me on Sunday, anyway!” He claimed, her nodding.  
“I know, Scott. But maybe he’s what you need,” She added, as he sat up beside her.  
“What?” He asked, as he laid his head against her shoulder.  
“Sexual awakening,” She pointed out, his eyes widening behind his sunglasses as he took his head off of her arm.  
“Oh my God Jean I’m totally bi,” He muttered, resulting in a snort from her.  
“Congratulations, Scott, you’re the last one to know,” She said, as he ran his hands through his hair.  
“What do I do now?! How does this work?! Do I go to a unisex strip club?!” Her brows raised.   
“Number one, you’re 17, and two, a unisex strip club? Really, Scott?” She shook her head.  
“Do I sign up for Tinder? Grinder? This is all so new to me,” He held a look of bewilderment, her scoffing.  
“Scott, listen, how about you actually try to come to complete terms with it first? Yeah? Enjoy your time with Peter,” She offered, as he stood up.  
“I’m gonna go talk to him,” He decided, her eyes widening.  
“That is not what I meant!” She grabbed his arm, pulling him back against the bed.  
“How about we watch Cars 3 and eat ice-cream instead of that, yeah?” She offered, him nodding slowly.  
“You know me so well,” He admitted, as she pulled out her phone.  
“Post Mates, here we come,” She said, him chuckling and turning on his TV.


	3. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> save me

Scott woke up to his phone buzzing, letting out a groan and turning on his side to answer it.  
“Hello?” He grumbled, hearing a chuckle from the other side.  
“Good morning! Did you just wake up?” He immediately recognized the voice, blinking lazily.  
“Morning, Peter. Why’re you calling me so early?” He asked, sitting up and running a hand through his hair.  
“Early? It’s already 8, Scott. I’m here to pick you up,” Peter responded, Scott’s eyes widening.  
“Shit, shit, shit- I forgot to set an alarm last night!” He groaned, throwing his blanket off.  
“Should I knock on the door?” Peter asked, as Scott held the phone to his shoulder, face resting against it.  
“No!” Scott denied, shuffling into his jeans.  
“Too late,” Scott could practically hear the grin in his voice, before the line went dead.  
“Fuck!” He groaned, slipping on a random t-shirt and pulling his jacket on.   
“Scott, your friend’s here!” Alex called, as he quickly pushed his books into his bag.  
He pushed his phone into his pocket, quickly running to the bathroom to comb back his hair. As soon as he got out of his washroom, he snatched his glasses and jogged downstairs.  
When he got down, he noticed Peter and Alex in conversation, before Peter noticed Scott.  
“Good morning!” He greeted, as Scott brushed his shirt down, walking beside him.  
“You too,” He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and catching his breath from the hecticness of getting ready.  
“Should I call you early tomorrow to wake you up?” Peter asked, Scott shaking his head.  
“Sorry about that, it was an accident,” He admitted, face pink as Alex looked them over.  
“So, you’re my brother’s…” He trailed off, Scott looking up at him.  
“My friend! He’s my friend, Alex,” He claimed, ignoring his brothers grin.  
“Your face looks pretty red, Scotty,” He joked, crossing his arms. Scott flushed deeper.  
“Shut up and go blow Sean!” He retorted, Alex grinning wider.  
“Good idea, maybe I will!” He responded, Scott groaning.  
“Nothing gets passed you!” He whined, as Alex ruffled his hair. Scott quickly swatted his hand away to fix it.  
“You’re right. Have a good day at school,” He said, going for the door. He was half out when Scott’s brows raised.  
“Where are you going?!” He called, as Alex went to close it.  
“To blow Sean!” Alex shouted back, before closing his door. Scott groaned loudly.  
“I’m sorry about him,” He looked at Peter, who was faintly chuckling.  
“Close with your brother?” He asked, as Scott signalled him to sit at the kitchen island with a nod. Peter placed a Mcdonalds bag on it before sitting down.  
“Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee?” He asked, walking to the kettle.  
“Oh, that’s alright- I actually brought you some coffee,” He pointed out the tray, Scott then noticing the bag as well.  
“Oh- I- thank you,” He sat beside him, as Peter pulled the coffee out to pass it to Scott. He took his own tea.  
“I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I got you a muffin. Is that alright?” He asked, pulling a chocolate chip muffin from the bag. Scott nodded.  
“Yeah, that’s fine, thank you,” He took it from him, Peter sending a smile.  
“Parents at work?” He asked, Scott stilling for a moment before he shook his head.  
“Uh- no, Alex and I live alone. When his boyfriend’s not staying here, of course,” He responded, Peter giving a slow nod.  
“Alex has a good job, same with Sean. They both get good money- and I usually work at that book store on eighth,” He continued, Peter giving another nod.  
“I get the feeling that you’re a nerd,” He grinned, biting into his own muffin. Scott flushed.  
“Kind of, I guess,” He admitted, sipping his coffee. Peter chuckled.  
“Nice to know- I suck at Science, really need a tutor or else I won’t be able to do track anymore,” He said, Scott turning to him.  
“Really? I could help,” He offered, Peter smiling.  
“That’d be great, thanks,” He responded, the duo eating in silence for another five minutes.  
“We should head out,” Peter stood up, brushing his hands against his jeans. Scott nodded, packing the garbage to put in the bin.  
“Did you know,” Peter started, opening the passenger side door for Scott. Scott flushed, climbing in as Peter circled to his side.  
“Did I know what?” Scott asked, as Peter started the engine.  
“Professor Xavier is my dad,” He continued, turning down the volume of the music that was suddenly blasting. Scott noted his enjoyment of old bands- the day before he was wearing a Rush shirt, now wearing a Queen one as Pink Floyd played in the background.  
“Really?” He rose his brows, looking at him as Peter pulled out. He nodded.  
“My British dad, at least,” He chuckled to himself, focus on the road.  
“I’ve got my German dad, too. Charles is my step-dad, but I’ve always seen him as my real dad,” He explained, Scott nodding.  
“Is that why you’re such a teacher’s pet?” He asked, Peter snorting and shrugging.  
“Could be,” The conversation droned out then, Peter lightly humming to Comfortably Numb in the background.

When Scott went to Peter’s track practice after school, he sat down at he bottom of the bleachers, hands clamped together as he watched the male do his laps like it was nothing. A group of girls were on the other side, watching him as well, occasionally sending glares toward Scott.  
The glares were from Alison Blaire and Betsy Braddock- they both were madly in love with Peter, it seemed.  
Peter was _amazing_. At running! Totally. Yeah.  
His legs moved like it was nothing, and though Scott had never been that interested in sports, he couldn’t look away. He wouldn’t have been surprised if he was drooling, but honestly, he had nothing left to lose other than his sanity and his grades.  
While running, Peter turned his head to send a wink to Scott, the male flushing and looking back down at his history homework. Alison stood up as soon as practice was called off, walking over to where Peter was walking.  
“Hey, Peter,” She greeted, leaning against the fence. Peter forced a smile.  
“Alison, hey,” He responded, panting lightly as he looked at Scott, who was pushing his textbook into his bag.  
“I’ve got a question?” She smiled, him returning a fake one.  
“Shoot,” He offered, crossing his arms. She pursed her lips.  
“Do you ever think about staying with a girl? Like, a serious relationship?” She asked, him raising his brows.  
“Reminder that I’m pan, Alison. It doesn’t have to be a girl,” He responded, her opening her mouth to speak.  
“I’ve gotta go,” He waved her off, brushing back the sweat from his forehead before jogging toward Scott, who was holding out a water bottle for him.  
“Good job, Maximoff,” Was his greeting, as Peter took it from his hand.  
“Thanks,” He breathed, opening the bottle to chug back the water. Scott grimaced.  
“You should shower, you’re sweating,” He pointed out, Peter shrugging.  
“I think you’re right- join me to the locker rooms?” He offered, Scott rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses, though with a smile.  
“Romantic. I’m swooning,” He joked, as Peter grabbed his bag.  
“I was hoping for that, let’s go,” Peter smiled, guiding him back to the school. 

_SSPS- Scott Summers Protection Squad_

StormyOreos- troops rally up  
AngelKnives- I hate that sentence so fucking much  
BlueTooth- Language!  
ClawBoy- I was sleeping  
GingerBread- Ready, commander! What’s the mission?  
AngelKnives- what the fuck  
BlueTooth- LANGUAGE!  
StormyOreos- im worried about our boy  
StormyOreos- what if he actually falls for Peter?  
GingerBread- even if he does, shouldn’t he enjoy the time?  
StormyOreos- and get heartbroken?   
GingerBread- Well, he should have fun with this, shouldn’t he? If he likes Peter, he should like it while it lasts  
StormyOreos- wow  
StormyOreos- i thought you of all people would agree with me  
GingerBread- what?  
AngelKnives- sorry j, but im with storm on this  
AngelKnives- we pushed him into this and now he might get feelings  
ClawBoy- … I dont like the kid a lot, but I kinda agree with them, babe  
GingerBread- wow okay  
BlueTooth- i will not get into a fight with my friends! I think both of you have a good point!  
GingerBread- i cant believe you guys dont want scott to just enjoy himself for once  
StormyOreos- i cant believe you want him to end up heartbroken  
BlueTooth- calm down, please!  
GingerBread- fuck this shit im out  
_(Gingerbread has left the chat)_  
BabyImAFirework- hey guys! Sorry, i was watching the bee movie!  
BabyImAFirework- what’d I miss?  
BabyImAFirework- oh  
BabyImAFirework- um  
BabyImAFirework- imma just  
_(BabyImAFirework has left the chat)_  
StormyOreos- fucking fantastic  
BlueTooth- L A N G U A G E!

“Hello?” Scott answered his phone, as he paused Netflix. There was a shift on the other end.  
“Hey, Cutie. You busy?” Peter’s voice came, Scott sitting up.  
“No, not really, why?” He asked, brushing back his hair.  
“I’m in your driveway. Was craving Slushies. You in?” Peter asked, Scott furrowing his brows.  
“Jesus Christ, Peter,” He chuckled, pulling his jacket on before putting his sunglasses on.  
“I’m coming, gimme a sec,” He said, getting a hum of agreement before he hung up.  
He stepped into the washroom, making sure he looked fine before rushing downstairs, two steps at a time.  
“Where are you going?” He gasped at a sudden voice, swinging his head back to see Alex and Sean on the couch.  
“Jesus, Lex, you scared me,” He held his chest, Sean laughing from his spot against Alex’s side.  
“Lex? What the fuck?” Alex’s brows rose, Sean laughing more and poking his cheek.  
“Aw, Lexy,” He cooed, Alex sending a glare. Sean just snorted and rested his head back against his shoulder.  
“Great job, Scott, you gave him ideas,” Alex narrowed his eyes at his brother, who just grinned with a shrug.  
“Eh, you deserve it,” He pulled on his Vans.  
“Where’re you going?” He repeated, as Scott went for the door handle.  
“Oh, just with a friend,” He pulled the door open, Alex wolf-whistling.  
“Is it that Peter kid? C’mon, Scotty, when you get back tell me all about it!” He sang, Scott groaning and slamming the door.  
“You’re so mean,” Sean joked, nuzzling closer to Alex. He chuckled with a shrug.  
“It’s my job to tease my little brother,” He responded, Sean pursing his lips.  
“Isn’t it your job to tease me?” His lips pressed against Alex’s neck, the male running his hand down his back.  
“That’s a different way. And I like that way _much_ more,” He pulled Sean against his lap, connecting their lips hastily. Sean kissed back, only pulling away when the door slamming back open.  
“If you two are fucking, take it to the bedroom or close the damn curtain!” Scott scowled, Alex laughing as Sean flushed. Scott slammed the door on his way out.  
“Jesus Christ, I am so sorry about them,” He said, climbing into the passengers seat. Peter chuckled, shaking his head.  
“It’s fine, they seem, uh, sexually active,” He pointed out, backing out of the driveway. Scott groaned, giving a nod.  
“God, if you lived with them- ew,” He stuck his tongue out, shaking his head.  
Peter chuckled, grinning lightly to himself.  
“If my sister had sex while I was in the house… trust me, the guy would be _miles_ away,” He pointed out, Scott tilting his head.  
“Sister?” He asked, Peter nodding his head.  
“I have a twin- she goes to Avengers Academy. Name’s Wanda,” He explained, Scott nodding.  
“She trying to stay as far away from you as she can?” He joked, Peter shaking his head with a snort.  
“No, no. I actually got expelled from there,” He responded, Scott choking on air.  
“What?! How?!” He questioned, eyes wide behind his sunglasses. Peter chuckled.  
“I used to do a lot of pranks, Cutie. In Freshman year, I went a bit crazy… spiked the homecoming drinks, threw jello at Tony Stark, got into a fist fight with Clint Barton- oh, I aslo duct-taped Mr.Thanos to the wall,” He explained, Scotts jaw going slack.  
“Jesus _Christ_ Peter, you psychopath,” He said, Peter chuckling with a shrug.  
“Hey, it was so worth it, even if I can’t spy on my sister’s boyfriend anymore,” He lightly scowled, Scott’s brows raising.  
“You stalked her boyfriend?” He asked, Peter slowly nodding.  
“I mean, yeah. I’ve always been iffy about him- he’s weird and a walking dictionary,” He claimed, Scott tilting his head.  
“What would she think of me?” He blurted out, before mentally cursing at himself for asking such a question. Peter’s lips pursed as he glanced at him.  
“She’d like you. She’s a book nerd too,” He joked, Scott narrowing his eyes.  
“Hey, I’m not _that_ nerdy,” He denied, Peter snorting.  
“Sure you aren’t. She’d also think you’re a keeper, you’ve got a great personality,” He continued, Scott smiling down at his knees.  
“Thanks,” He murmured, as Peter pulled in.  
“7/11, the temple of wonders,” He claimed, opening his door. Scott followed with a laugh.  
“Let’s get those Slurpees, Bozo,” He said bumping their shoulders. Peter shifted a bit away, Scott suddenly remembering his rule.  
“Shit, sorry, I forgot,” He said, Peter shaking his head.  
“Hey, it’s fine, people always forget,” He assured, opening the door for him. Scott swallowed back any hurt and walked in, going for the machine.  
“Hey, Peter,” The girl behind the counter greeted, Peter sending a smile.  
“Hey, Nat, how’s Barton been?” He winked, her shaking her head.  
“Shut up, Fuckboy. Who’s this?” She asked, signalling to Scott as Peter filled his cup.  
“This is Scott,” He explained, Scott giving her a smile with a wave.  
“Wow, um, he looks so small- reminds me of Peter Parker,” She gushed lightly, tilting her head. Scott flushed.  
“I know, right, he’s adorable,” Peter agreed, Scott flushing deeper.  
“I- thank you?” He settled on, after searching for words. Peter chuckled, placing his drink on the counter for Natasha to ring up.  
“Calm down, Cutie,” He grinned, Scott the shade of his sunglasses by then. Peter pulled out a ten dollar bill.  
“Keep the change, Natty, I’m generous,” He jokingly winked, her rolling her eyes.  
“I’m so happy you’re gone, Jesus Christ,” She claimed, Scott snorting as he took his drink. Peter only flipped her off, Scott giving a ‘thank you’ before they left.  
“I’ve gotta say, this is a nice date,” Scott joked, sipping at the slushie. Peter snorted.  
“I know, right? I’m the best at this, I swear,” He assured, Scott just shaking his head with a laugh.  
“I’m bi,” He said, after a few seconds. Peter turned to him.  
“I’d hope so, Cutie. You asked me out and all,” He leaned his head on his hand, Scott nodding.  
“I know- just, I never came to terms with my sexuality. I realized yesterday,” He explained, Peter’s mouth forming an ‘o’.  
“Ah, so my hotness awoken you?” He asked, Scott scoffing with a laugh.  
“Or maybe it was Zac Efron in Highschool Musical,” He retorted, Peter snorting.  
“I mean, yeah, of course,” He rolled his eyes.  
“Who else would it be?” He continued, pretending to flip back his hair, causing Scott to laugh.

“Thanks for the _amazing_ date,” Scott pointed out, Peter smiling.  
“Of course. Set an alarm tonight, yeah?” He opened Scott’s car door, Scott scoffing.  
“Hey, that was an accident! I was watching Cars 3 with my best friend!” He retorted, Peter raising his brows.  
“Cars 3?” He asked, a laugh following. Scott nodded, allowing Peter to walk him to the door.  
“A cinematic masterpiece,” He elaborated, Peter pursing his lips with a nod.  
“Right, of course, how stupid of me to question you,” He chuckled, Scott just smiling.  
“Really, thanks, I guess I kinda needed that,” He admitted, as he grasped the door handle. Peter smiled.  
“Of course. I had fun. See you tomorrow?” Scott gave a nod, pushing the door open.  
“Yep!” He responded, giving a wave before walking in. He closed the door, leaning against it with a blissful sigh.  
“Have fun?” Alex’s voice came, Scott’s head shooting over.  
“Jesus Christ, Alex, stop scaring me,” He hissed, Alex snorting.  
“Go to sleep, Scotty, you’ve got school tomorrow,” He said, from where he was pouring a glass of tea. His brows furrowed.  
“Where’s Sean?” He asked, as if he didn’t already know, judging by the mark on Alex’s neck.  
“Asleep. Do you want a cup?” Scott nodded, sitting at the island. Alex began to fix him a glass.  
“Hey, Alex, can I tell you something?” He questioned, as Alex sat beside him. He nodded, passing Scott the mug.  
“Anything, Scotty, what’s up?” He smiled, leaning on his hand. Scott inhaled.  
“I’m bi,” He said, Alex’s smile widening.  
“That’s cool. When did you find out?” He asked, as Scott sipped his tea.  
“Yesterday. I kinda just realized it while talking to Jean,” He explained, Alex nodding.  
“I’m proud of you, Scott,” He rustled his hair, before tilting his head.  
“And that Peter kid?” He questioned, Scott sighing.  
“It’s… complicated,” He settled on, Alex giving a nod of understanding.  
“He your gay awakening?” He joked, Scott scoffing.  
“Of course not, have you seen Zac Efron in Highschool Musical?” He responded, Alex chuckling.  
“Sure, Scott, _surreee_,” 

_Book Nerds_

HottyScotty- hey jean  
HottyScotty- have you ever just taken the time to look at Peter’s eyes?  
GingerBread- scott its 2 am and its been two days  
HottyScotty- i know just  
HottyScotty- did you notice he has dimples? He has dimples, jean!  
GingerBread- thats very cool  
HottyScotty- hes so funny, too, like really funny  
GingerBread- scott?  
HottyScotty- yes?  
GingerBread- are you stalking Peter’s instagram?  
HottyScotty- … no?  
GingerBread- jesus christ  
GingerBread- go to b e d  
HottyScotty- okay, okay  
HottyScotty- good night, jean  
GingerBread- night scott


	4. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really dont know how to summarize these

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hlep

“Have fun with your boyfriend!” Sean called from the kitchen, as Scott rushed downstairs, opening the door.  
“Alex! You told him?!” He groaned, Alex grinning to himself as he passed Sean a plate of eggs.  
“Are you sure you don’t want breakfast?” He ignored Scott’s question, the male shaking his head.  
“I’m fine, bye!” And then he was gone, going for Peter’s car. He hopped into the passenger’s seat.  
“Good morning,” Peter greeted, turning down the volume. This time, Come As You Are by Nirvana was blasting.  
“You too,” Scott responded, taking the coffee from Peter when it was offered.  
“Thanks,” He smiled, taking a long sip.  
“Are you hungry? We’ve still got half an hour,” He pointed out, Scott tilting his head.  
“Ah, so that’s why you picked me up early,” He pointed out, Peter nodding.  
“You aren’t wrong. There’s this diner just by the school,” He offered, Scott nodding.  
“Sounds good,”

“Jean, listen-,” Ororo tried, as Jean sat by Kurt, staring at his phone.  
“Storm, can’t we just let him be happy? Please?” She looked up, signalling to Scott and Peter, before her eyes widened.  
“Oh my God, look,” She stared, Ororo turning to look. Peter was laughing at something Scott said, rustling his hair. All the cafeteria chatter seemed to stop as Scott smiled up at him.  
Realization fell on Peter’s face as he quickly recoiled his hand, jaw a bit slack.  
“Shit,” He hissed, Scott taking a moment before his mouth formed an ‘o’.  
“I- it’s okay, Peter, that was barely anything,” He pointed out, Peter inhaling.  
“I- I know, I’m gonna go, yeah?” Scott gave a small smile and a nod.  
“Yeah, see you later,” He agreed, as Peter turned on his heel, leaving the cafeteria. Conversation slowly began amongst the students, most being hushed whispers about Scott. He sat beside Jubilee.  
“Why is everyone being so weird about it?” He leaned closer to the group, voice at whispering level. Warren closed his wide open mouth.  
“Bro, you do realize you’re like, the first person he’s touched, right?” He asked, Scott shaking his head.  
“No, Betsy and Alison were always touching him,” He pointed out, Ororo quickly nodding.  
“Exactly! They were touching him! He just went for it with no problem!” She explained, Scott rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses.  
“Whatever, it doesn’t matter anyway,” He huffed, before his brows furrowed.  
“Where’s Logan?” He asked, Jean’s eyes widening.  
“Fuck, I think he’s fighting Cain Marko,”  
At that, there was a large, rippling, “I’M THE JUGGERNAUT, BITCH!”  
“Poor Logan,” Kurt shook his head with a sigh, Scott snorting.

Scott groaned at a tapping noise, turning on his side and nuzzling into his pillow. A few more followed, causing him to huff. Suddenly, his phone got a notification.

_Skeet Yeat Repeat_

QuickSanic- open your window kid im trynna be romantic  
HottyScotty- wtf peter it’s like 1 am  
QuickSanic- So? Cmon  
HottyScotty- ugh

Scott groaned, grabbing his sunglasses and slipping them on before pulling his window open, using his phone flashlight to look down at him.  
“What’s up?” He asked, Peter sending a smile.  
“Heyo! Hope I wasn’t interrupting anything!” He greeted, Scott huffing.  
“Only my sleep schedule. It’s fucked, now,” He claimed, Peter snorting.  
“Nothing important, than. Think you could sneak out? He asked, Scott rolling his eyes.  
“It’s not really sneaking,” He responded, untying something from his sill, Peter’s brows creasing.  
“What’ve you got? A rope ladder?” He joked, Scott only nodding his head.  
“Yep!” He threw it down, Peter looking taken aback.  
“What the fuck?” He asked, as Scott crawled down. Scott just snorted.  
“My friends always hang out here, so I just decided to put this in, it makes it easier for them,” He explained, as he hit the ground.  
“Now, what’s so important that you had to so rudely interrupt my sleeping?” He asked, pocketing his phone in his pajama pants and shivering at the cold.  
“You could have texted me beforehand to change, it’s freezing,” He pointed out, Peter chuckling.  
“Exactly why I thought ahead. Here,” He passed Scott a folded sweatshirt, him tilting his head with a smile.  
“I- thanks, Peter,” He pulled it on, before Peter beckoned him to follow.  
“C’mon, Cutie, I just found this nice place,” He said, as Scott trotted beside him.  
“Explain why you were exploring at 1 am?” He requested, following him to the driveway.  
“The aesthetic of it,” Peter opened the passenger door, Scott sliding in with a laugh, Peter getting into his seat.  
“Fun. Where is it?” He asked, as Peter pulled out of the driveway.  
“A bit out of town,” Peter responded, his brows raising.  
“Are you secretly planning to murder me, Maximoff?” He asked, jokingly, Peter laughing.  
“You caught me,” He smiled, as the radio played the faint tune of 39’ by Queen.  
“You really like older bands, huh?” Scott asked, earning himself a nod.  
“Yep. Music’s gone to shit these days,” He claimed, Scott giving an understanding nod.  
“So? What’s this nice place?” He asked, watching Peter lightly tape the beat out against the steering wheel. He glanced at him, grinning when he realized he was staring.  
“A little clearing. Nice view,” He elaborated, Scott nodding slowly.  
“Alright. Hey, you said you need help with Maths, right?” He asked, Peter nodding.  
“Well, I can help you study on Friday if you want. Alex and Sean are out for the night so we won’t get the constant teasing,” He said, Peter giving a smirk.  
“Want me alone in your room? I’d hope you’re not trying to get in my pants, Summers,” He chuckled, Scott flushing a deep red.  
“Oh my God,” He shook his head quickly, burying his face in his hands.  
“No! Not at all!” He huffed, after calming down. Peter jokingly pouted.  
“You don’t have to be so mean about it,” He joked, Scott groaning.  
“Stop it!” He had a smile on his face, though, as he drove out of town. Silence soon followed, Peter turning up his volume as ‘Love Of My Life’ started playing, lightly singing along to it.  
It didn’t take long for Peter to park near a large patch of trees, Scott’s brows raising.  
“Oh, I’m certain you’re about to kill me,” He said, as he got out of the car. Peter chuckled, grabbing his backpack from the back seat.  
“What’s in there? A hatchet?” He joked, Peter chuckling and shaking his head.  
“Nah, just a blanket and some snacks,” He said, pulling it on.  
“Now, c’mon,” He beckoned Scott to follow, the male doing so.  
“The forest?” He asked, Peter nodding. Scott turning on his phone light.  
“I feel so bad for whoever finds my body,” He joked, stepping over a branch. Peter snorted.  
“Oh, trust me, they won’t. I know how to properly dispose,” He played along, Scott laughing.  
“They’ll catch you one day,” He pointed out, as Peter held a branch up to let Scott under.  
“No they won’t. I’ll get a fake-name, move to San Francisco,” He decided, Scott stifling laughter in his hand.  
“San Francisco?” He asked, quirking his brow. Peter nodded.  
“The gayest state of them all- be careful here,” He said, pointing his phone flashlight to the narrow creek. He stepped on a rock to show, before hopping onto the land across from them. Scott followed, lightly tripping when he landed. Peter gripped his arm, staring at him for a moment before quickly recoiling his hands.  
“Come on, we’re almost there,” He said, beckoning him to follow. Scott did so, before Peter pushed back a branch to show a large clearing. It was on a small cliff, the city lights shining as Scott gaped.  
“Peter, it’s beautiful,” He pointed out, sitting on the floor. Peter chuckled with a nod.  
“I know, right? Now, c’mon, I wanted to bring you on a night when the stars were out,” He pointed out, pulling his bag off to grab a blanket. Scott flushed.  
“You were planning this?” He asked, as Peter laid it out, giving a nod.  
“Of course I did,” He responded, signalling Scott to sit beside him.  
“So you didn’t just find this tonight?” Peter shook his head as Scott sat beside him.  
“Nah, found it last week,” He sent a smile toward him, as Peter fell against the blanket, staring up. Scott followed.  
“D’you ever wonder about the stars? Like, if they’re maybe passed relatives who look down at you or something- shit, I’m sounding cheesy,” Peter spoke up, after a few minutes. Scott turned his head to glance at him, before looking back up.  
“God, I hope so,” He responded, feeling a jostle and knowing Peter was nodding.  
“What happened to your parents? If you’re willing to tell me,” He added the last bit.  
“It’s fine. Plane crash when I was seven,” He said, frowning to himself.  
Then, he felt something he didn’t expect.  
Peter locked their pinkies.  
It was such a small move. So small one might not even notice. It very well could have been an act of comfort, but it left Scott red at the face wondering if he’d be the one Peter could fully open up to.  
They laid there for what must have been hours, short conversations happening here and there, but they were both more focused on the moment.


	5. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um oof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i miss reddie okay

Scott didn’t know when he fell asleep, but when he woke up, he was back home. He silently wondered if it was a dream, but realized it wasn’t when he noticed the grey hoodie he was wearing- Peter’s hoodie.  
He held back a noise of excitement and got ready for the day, and was pleasantly greeted by Peter at his door (though it wasn’t a surprise at all).  
“I’ve got some plans for tonight- how about I pick you up at 6?” Peter asked, after a few silent minutes of driving. Scott glanced at him, giving a nod.  
“Sure,” He agreed, sipping the coffee Peter had brought him.

“Guys, I’m gonna say it,” Logan narrowed his eyes, watching as Peter enthusiastically talked to Scott about something, resulting in the male laughing.  
“I don’t care that you broke your elbow?” Jubilee suggested, Logan shaking his head.  
“No, but that too. I was gonna say, I think our kid is in love,” He signaled to the duo, Ororo shaking her head.  
“It’s been _four_ days, Logan, it’s not love,” She said, Logan shrugging.  
“Hey, look at him. He looks pretty in love,” He shrugged, Jean sighing.  
“He’s fine. He’s not one to literally fall in love after four days,” She reminded, Warren rolling his eyes.  
“There’s too much drama here for me,” He claimed, Ororo narrowing her eyes.  
“You’re the king of drama, Warren,” Kurt laughed at that, Warren jokingly narrowing his eyes,

_Hit or Miss_

BabyImAFirework- you guys coming over tonight?  
GingerBread- sure thing  
ClawBoy- if i dont get arrested  
AngelKnives- am I bringing pot or?  
BlueTooth- no you are not  
StormyOreos- whyre we coming over again  
BabyImAFirwork- um bc we’re just chillin out in cedar rapids  
HottyScotty- shit sorry I already have plans  
GingerBread- with peterrr  
HottyScotty- shut upp

“Hey,” Peter greeted, as Scott pulled his door open.  
“Hey, Peter. What’ve you got planned?” He asked, catching Alex sending him a wink from his spot on the couch. He sent a middle finger.  
“What’s your favourite movie?” Peter ignored his question, before looking over Scott’s attire. He smiled, biting his bottom lip a moment.  
“Nice sweater,” He complimented, Scott about to give a thanks before he looked down.  
“Oh- shit, I’m sorry,” He went to pull of Peter’s sweater, Peter shaking his head, raising his hand to stop him.  
“No, no. It’s okay. You look cute in it,” He smiled, Scott flushing.  
“I- thank you,” He said, closing the door to follow Peter to the car.  
“So? Your favourite movie? Or, guilty pleasure movie, at least,” Peter repeated, pulling his seatbelt over. Scott hummed in thought.  
“It’s weird. I really like Crazy, Stupid, Love,” He responded, Peter sending a smile.  
“Never seen it,” He claimed, Scott’s jaw dropping.  
“Oh my God, no way?!” He gaped, Peter shrugging as he pulled out of the driveway.  
“Yes way, Cutie. Is it on Netflix?” Scott gave a nod, gazing at Peter.  
“Yeah, it is…” He muttered, eyes locked as he watched Peter smile. He couldn’t help the staring, not breaking it for almost a minute before Peter glanced at him with a grin, Scott quickly averting his eyes.  
“I know you’re looking at me, Scotty, no need to hide it,” He said, Scott flushing deeply as his eyes burned through his legs.  
“Getting quiet on me again? I thought you were finally talking,” Peter continued, watching Scott shake his head.  
“I- sorry, you’re just really nice to look at…” He muttered, before mentally groaning at his own words.  
“So are you,” Peter smiled, before he was pulling into his driveway.  
“I- you’d be okay with skipping school, yeah?” Peter asked, Scott giving a hesitant nod.  
“Sure, there’s not a test or anything tomorrow so yeah, I guess,” He agreed, looking over the building.  
“Great! Oh- um, my dads are working out something with the school board right now, but Wanda’s home. She won’t bug us,” He assured, and Scott couldn’t help but blush at the idea of being in Peter’s room alone with him.  
“C’mon,” Peter opened his door, waving Scott to follow. Scott did just that, allowing Peter to lead him to the front door, before pushing it open and stepping in. Scott followed.  
He looked over Peter’s house with a light smile, the male guiding him to a door before-  
“Pietro?! That you?!” A girl’s voice came, Peter sighing, taking his hand from the door knob as Scott rose his brows with an amused expression.  
“It’s me, Wan, yeah! I’ve got a friend over, so don’t go bugging me!” He requested, hearing a sudden thump.  
“Peter! My bro! My dude!” Suddenly, someone was flinging from the stairs. Peter let out a sudden screech as a mass landed on top of him.  
“Haha, bitch! You didn’t see that coming!” Clint grinned, brushing his shirt off. Peter huffed.  
“Wanda, you could have told me your band of geeks was coming!” He pointed out, as Wanda walked down the stairs.  
“Sorry, Pietro. Who’s this?” She asked, as a girl Scott recognized hopped down the stairs.  
“Hey, it’s Scott,” She smiled, crossing her arms. Scott nodded, shifting his weight from foot to foot.  
“Hi, Natasha,” He smiled, as Clint looked between them.  
“You know each other?” He asked, Scott crossing his arms a bit uncomfortably.  
“I- no, we met,” He said, Peter huffing.  
“Who else is here?” He asked Wanda, paying attention to the thumps of footsteps above them.  
“Buck and Sam. Don’t mind them- they’re fighting,” She said, Peter giving a nod.  
“Yeah, okay- we’ll be going, now,” He suddenly had an arm around Scott’s shoulder, Scott not noticing for a moment before his face flushed.  
“Bye!” Peter continued, pulling his door open and ignoring Clint’s fake groans. He kept a firm grip around Scott as he shut the door, leading him down the stairs.  
“Sorry about them,” He said, looking at him before quickly retracting his hand. Scott shook his head.  
“It’s fin- woah,” He looked over the large area, before grinning lightly.  
“You fucking VSCO Girl,” He joked, paying attention to the blankets strung up, fairy lights following their path. There were throw pillows on the ground, snacks in front them.  
“Hey, I thought it’d be cute,” Peter admitted, beckoning Scott to follow him. Scott gave a nod.  
“I think it is,” He sat beside him on the ground, as Peter turned on the tv.  
“I’ve got a list of movies planned, all iconic- first, Crazy, Stupid, Love,” He clicked Netflix on, before looking down at him.  
“Have you seen the 2017 It?” He asked, Scott pursing his lips.  
“No, I don’t think so. I read the book,” He responded, as Peter searched the movie.  
“Wasn’t there an orgy scene?” He grinned, Scott shuddering.  
“There was. Jesus fucking Christ, man,” He ran a hand through his hair, Peter snorting.  
“Nice. We’ll watch that movie after, yeah?” Scott nodded, crossing his legs.  
“And how ‘bout I take you to see the second one on Saturday?” He added, Scott giving another nod.  
“Sounds fun,” He agreed, as Peter clicked the movie on.  
“Great. Now, let’s make use of this area. I didn’t set it up for nothing,” He offered, Scott chuckling with a nod.  
Scott was excited for Saturday.

“Oh! Pay attention to this part, I love this scene!” Scott gushed, one hand seizing Peter’s bicep, the other one pointing at the screen.  
Peter didn’t usher his hand away. He, more so, leaned into the touch, paying close attention to the film Scott oh-so-loved.

“Okay, wait- lemme replay that scene with subtitles. Pay attention! Richie’s cupping Eddie’s cheeks and telling him to look at him!” Peter grinned, rewinding it a bit. Scott leaned forward to see better.  
“Agh, they’re so gay!” Peter continued, Scott laughing and shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

“Remember when Scott and I were dating?” Jean suddenly spoke up, all eyes turning to her.  
“But, like, we barely acted like it. We basically only said we were dating because we were best friends and thought if we were best friends we had to be dating,” She continued, getting agreements.  
“I remember when you fell for Logan,” Warren grinned, Logan chuckling lightly from where he was carving _something_ out of wood.  
“I’m scared about Scott,” Kurt suddenly admitted, eyes now on him.  
“I don’t want him to get hurt but I also want him to enjoy himself. It’s obvious he likes Peter,” He elaborated, Ororo nodding in agreement. Jubilee nibbled on her bottom lip.  
“And it’s obvious Peter likes him,” She added, as Jean moved so she was laying on her stomach.  
“He _did_ break the rule with him,” She pointed out, Logan placing the wood on the desk to fall beside her.  
“And have you seen the way he looks at him?” Ororo said, Warren snorting.  
“God, they’re sappy. I hope they work it out. Maybe it’ll go past Sunday,”


	6. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welper do time for some smu- I MEAN CHRISTIAN BIBLES-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop my plans for this book are beginning   
i tried to spell beginning for like 2 minutes what the fuck why was that so hard  
im TIRED okay

Scott was, at first, confused by his surroundings when he woke up. He was confused by the dull light pouring in from the basement window, he was confused by the fact he was in a basement, and he was confused by the arms around his waist.  
A few seconds of panic passed.  
_‘Oh, shit, right, I’m at Peter’s,'_ He reminded himself, before a new wave of panic hit.  
_‘He’s holding me he’s holding me he’s holding me he’sholdingmehe’sholdingmehe’sholdingmehE’SHOLDINGMEHE’SHOL-,’_  
“It’s only seven. Go back to sleep,” Peter requested, voice hushed and full of sleep. Scott flushed.  
“How did you know I was awake?” He asked, feeling a bit upset when Peter’s arms moved from his torso, relief passing when he realized Peter was wrapping one arm around his waist to tug him closer.  
“Your breathing,” He explained, nuzzling his face into the pillow. Scott noted they were still on the ground.  
“Now, go to sleep, Nerd,” Peter repeated, and this time, Scott followed his orders, closing his eyes and letting himself drift back off.

When he woke again, Peter wasn’t there. He stood up, making his way to the stairs and sipping his sunglasses on. He found Peter at the oven, back turned to him.  
“Good morning,” He greeted, Peter yelping lightly.  
“Shit, you scared me,” He said, holding his chest a moment before his hand fell back to the pan.  
“And it’s not morning, it’s 1,” He continued, Scott’s eyes widening.  
“We slept that long?!” He asked, Peter chuckling.  
“On the contrary. You slept that long. I woke up at 11:30,” He explained, Scott’s brows furrowing.  
“You didn’t wake me up?” Peter shook his head, placing a grilled cheese on a plate.  
“No, I could tell you needed the sleep. I was about to wake you for lunch, though,” He informed, cutting the sandwich before passing it to Scott.  
“Oh- thank you,” Scott smiled, as the food was placed in down.  
“No problem- I was thinking we could go to that fair,” He offered, sitting beside him.  
“Fair?” Scott rose his brows, Peter nodding.  
“Yeah- you didn’t see anything about it?” Scott shook his head, lips pursed.  
“I don’t get out often,” He said, Peter humming and biting into his own sandwich.  
“Well, I’ve been getting you out there, eh?” Scott chuckled, nodding.

“Okay, c’mon,” Peter waved Scott over, the male following.  
“Where to?” He asked, taking in the scent of fresh made carnival foods.  
“Let’s go play some games first, yeah?” Scott nodded, surprised when Peter’s hand found his and pulling him toward the game areas.

Betsy narrowed her eyes, watching as Peter unskillfully threw a bell toward a stack of bottles, Scott breaking out into laughter at the fail.  
She hastily pulled out her phone, fumbling with it a moment before finally opening her messages.

_Sister Squad_

PsyLockedAway- Ali peter and scott are here and they were holding hands  
TheDazzlingDazzler- what?!  
TheDazzlingDazzler- keep close watch. If something happens, take pictures. I've got a plan.

"Finally! Here you go," Peter grinned, as the worker passed him a small stuffed bear. He frowned a bit at the size, but gave it to Scott nonetheless.  
"Cliche," Scott rose his brows, taking the bear.  
"You know it, Baby," Peter winked, before his eyes caught something.  
"Hey, a ferris wheel," He pointed out, taking Scott's hand. Scott let him drag him towards the ride.  
"Have you ever been on one of these?" Peter asked, Scott shaking his head.  
"Nah, I haven't- I've never been on a ride before, really. Like I said, I don't get out often," He admitted, Peter gaping.  
"Wow- I'd love to take you to an amusement park," He offered, passing the worker two tickets.  
"That sounds fun," Scott agreed, part of him wondering if they'd have enough time.  
No, it was different with him and Peter. Peter was willing to break his _one_ rule for him.  
It was different with them.  
He stepped onto the cart with Peter, the worker pulling a bar over them.  
"This is tall," Scott mused, looking up at the height and feeling a sudden bit of panic.  
"It is, yeah," Peter agreed, smiling as Scott placed the stuffed bear on his lap.  
"You go to fairs often?" Scott asked, pushing down any fear as the cart moved up.  
"All the time. Usually with Wanda," He informed, Scott nodding as he looked down, before latching onto Peter's hand.  
"Oh my God…" He muttered, averting his eyes from the ground to look up at the sky.  
"What's wrong?" Peter asked, looking at him before a small grin took over his lips.  
"Oh my Gosh, you're scared of heights," He said, Scott flushing.  
"I- Jesus, we're high up," He groaned when he glanced back down.  
"We're not even at the top yet. Why'd you come on if you're scared?" He asked, Scott scoffing.  
"I didn't know I was! We're gonna fucking die!" He directed his hand to the ground, making the mistake of looking again. He gasped, tightening his grip on Peter's hand. Peter chuckled.  
"We're fine," He said, as they stopped at the top.  
"No, we aren't," Scott shook his head, Peter's grin growing.  
"So if I did this-?" He began to rock the cart, Scott yelling and gripping his arm.  
"Stop it!" He hissed, Peter snorting but stopping.  
"Sorry, sorry," He said, before turning to look at Scott better.  
"How 'bout this. You just look at me, okay?" Scott inhaled, giving a nod and turning to Peter. A moment passed before Peter's hand slowly raised to his face.  
"I've never asked you this- but what’s with the sunglasses?” He questioned, gripping them lightly.  
“I- um,” He stumbled, taking notice of how close Peter was.  
“I’m gonna take them off, alright?” He could only manage a nod as Peter slipped them off, putting them in his pocket. He brought a hand up to cup Scott’s face, looking over his eyes before a wide grin came across his lips.  
“Holy shit…” He murmured, moving his face a bit to better see. Scott flushed.  
“I know, it’s weird,” Scott mumbled, Peter quickly shaking his head.  
“No! No- it’s cool, really cool,” He assured, still smiling.  
“I’ve never seen someone with red eyes,” He added, Scott shrugging.  
“Exactly why I wear sunglasses. It’s unnatural,” He clarified, Peter’s brows furrowing a moment.  
“They’re beautiful,” He said, and suddenly his breath was hitting Scott’s lips. Scott flushed a deeper red.  
“You think so?” Peter only nodded, and a second passed before he sighed blissfully.  
“I’m gonna try something,” He said, Scott’s breath hitching. He gave a nod, as Peter’s thumb ran over his cheekbone.  
“Close your eyes,” He requested, Scott doing so. In a moment, something soft was against his lips. He smiled upon realization, pushing back with the same, soft, fervor.  
It was different with him and Peter.  
“Wow,” Peter murmured, after pulling back for needed oxygen. Scott swallowed, giving a nod.  
“Wow.” He agreed, licking his bottom lip.

“Okay, your problem is that you keep getting fluids and liquids mixed up,” Scott explained, looking over Peter’s notes. His brows furrowed.  
“Are they not the same?” Scott shook his head with a light smile.  
“No- didn’t you learn this in like, eighth grade?” Peter shrugged as Scott wrote something out for him.  
“Bold of you to assume I paid attention during eighth grade,” Peter retorted, flipping the page.  
“How did you ever graduate?” Scott asked, Peter pursing his lips.  
“My amazingly God awful great looks?” He tilted his head, Scott sighing.  
“You know, teachers really wouldn’t have thought 13 year old you was hot, and if they did, than they’ve got problems,” He informed, Peter snorting.  
“You’re right, you’re right,” He agreed, comfortable silence going over the duo.  
“We need to talk about that kiss,” Scott finally said, Peter looking up.  
“We do?” He asked, slightly panicked. Scott gave a nod, picking at the bed sheets.  
“I’ll start,” Scott decided, nibbling on his bottom lip before looking up at him.  
“I liked it,” He confirmed, Peter lightly smiling at him.  
“I liked it too,” He said, Scott humming lightly, taking his hand.  
“Alright, so how about we do it again?” He requested, and Peter could only nod. He gripped Scott’s glasses, placing them on the nightstand before leaning over, placing his lips gently against the other’s.  
Scott kissed back, eyes closed and hands cupping Peter’s jaw until the need of oxygen became a problem and they both pulled away. They stared at each other, both catching their breaths before Scott pulled Peter back in with a quick and strong fervor. Peter quickly kissed back, hands seizing Scott’s waist as Scott kicked the textbooks onto the ground, pulling Peter on top of him and wrapping his legs around his waist.  
“I like this kiss too,” Peter said, breathless, as he pushed Scott’s jacket off. Scott chuckled lightly, Peter throwing the jacket across the room.  
“I think I’ve liked every kiss so far,” Scott joked, pulling Peter back in.  
“Yep, definitely. I don’t think there will be one I _won’t_ like,” He informed, after pulling back. Peter chuckled, before connecting their lips once again. Somehow, this kiss was more heated than the others. Their lips molded in a hasty fashion, and Peter took his time exploring Scott’s mouth as he ran his hands under the younger’s shirt.  
“Jesus Christ,” Scott panted, as Peter pulled back to lay sweet, sensual kisses against his neck.  
“And these?” He asked, Scott attempting a nod without hitting his chin against Peter’s head.  
“Fucking amazing,” He answered, running his hands through Peter’s hair.  
“Mind if the shirt goes?” Peter requested, pulling back to pull at the hem of it. Scott hummed.  
“Only if yours goes too,” He negotiated, Peter chuckling and pulling off Scott’s shirt, before yanking his own off, leaving Scott to marvel at the sight.  
“You can’t just do that,” Scott said, reaching up to caress his hand down Peter’s torso.  
“Do what?” Peter asked, as his hands traveled up Scott’s sides.  
“Have a perfect face _and_ body. There has to be a line somewhere,” Scott explained, Peter chuckling.  
“Could say the same about you, Cutie,” He nuzzled his nose against Scott’s, before connecting their lips.  
“How far do you want this to go?” He asked, Scott humming against his lips.  
“Fuck- as far as you want to,” He answered, Peter pursing his lips.  
“I don’t want to hurt you,” He brushed back Scott’s hair, Scott intertwining their fingers.  
“You won’t. I trust you,” He assured, Peter biting his bottom lip.  
“Okay,” He agreed, placing his lips against Scott’s chest.  
“Tell me to stop if you need me to,” He added, Scott shaking his head.  
“I won’t need you too. Now, c’mon,” He ran his hands through Peter’s hair, Peter chuckling.  
“Okay, okay,” He agreed, before beginning to suck at his neck. Scott gasped, tilting his head back to give Peter more room.  
“Have you got anything?” Peter asked, Scott nodding and pulling open his drawer to pull out a box of unopened condoms and an unopened bottle of lube.  
“Warren thought it’d be a _hilarious_ birthday gift,” He informed, as Peter took the items.  
“Good thing he got them,” He said, before placing his lips against Scott’s and easily getting his tongue past his lips. He grinded down against him, Scott gasping and bucking up.  
Peter grinned against his lips, placing his hand against Scott's erection and palming him through his jeans. Scott moaned into his mouth, hands tangled in Peter's hair.  
"Less pants," Peter murmured, unbuttoning Scott's jeans. Scott nodded in agreement, lifting his hips to help Peter rid of his pants.  
"God, you're cute," He muttered, hands stroking up his thighs. Scott shivered, biting his bottom lip when Peter's hand caressed his inner thigh.  
"Hey, yours too," Scott leaned forward to tug at Peter's pants, the male chuckling and unbuttoning them.  
"Of course," He quickly tugged them off, kicking them off of the bed. Scott bit his bottom lip, looking him over.  
“Like what you see?” Peter asked, brushing back his hair. He was grinning, even though it was obvious he was checking Scott out as well.  
“You’re okay with like…” Peter trailed off, lightly spreading Scott’s thighs to show. Scott shivered, scoffing.  
“Yes I’m okay with fucking bottoming, can you hurry this shit up?” His tone was joking, Peter snorting before connecting their lips.  
“Your wish is my command…” He murmured, before placing long, open mouthed kisses against his neck. After a few moments, he began to nibble and suck, leaving marks on his way down.  
“Fuck,” Scott’s head tilted back when Peter began to mouth at him through his boxers. He bit his lip, stifling a moan as he ran his hands through his hair.  
“Shit, Peter,” He groaned, and then Peter was pulling off his boxers and throwing them across the room. Scott’s member hit his stomach, and Peter marvelled at the sight of Scott. Hair mussy, lips swollen and pink, purple marks lining his neck and chest…  
Just- he was perfect.  
He bit his bottom lip, before placing a gentle kiss to Scott’s lips and moving back down. Scott gasped when Peter took his member in his mouth, slowly taking him in before beginning to bob his head.   
“Oh my God,” He moaned, as Peter swallowed around him. That resulted in a higher, longer moan as he pushed at Peter’s head.  
After a few minutes, Scott felt it building up in his stomach, and he quickly pulled Peter’s head to get him off of him.  
“Wha- Scott, what’s wrong?” He furrowed his brows, cupping Scott’s cheek. Scott swallowed.  
“I- sorry, I was going to cum,” He admitted, Peter tilting his head before his lips shaped an ‘o’.  
“You’re adorable,” He claimed, nuzzling his noise against Scott’s. Scott flushed, gently placing his lips against Peter’s.  
“Have you ever…?” Peter trailed off, Scott shaking his head.  
“I- no, but can we please just-?” Peter chuckled, giving a nod.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be careful,” He assured, before pulling off his own boxers. Scott bit his lip, looking him over. Peter looked up from where he was opening the box of condoms, giving a wink.  
“Tell me if you need me to stop,” He said, pulling out a condom before grabbing the lube.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Scott nodded, as Peter squeezed some of the clear liquid on his fingers. He positioned his index finger to Scott’s entrance, looking up at him.  
“Ready?” Scott quickly nodded his head, so Peter pushed in. Scott’s bottom lip was immediately under his teeth as he stifled a noise.  
Peter started to pump his finger in and out, before pushing in a second one, slowly stretching him out.  
Three fingers in and Scott couldn’t help the moans falling from his lips, head reeling back against the mattress as he stared up at his ceiling, awaiting whatever Peter would do next.  
A whimper fell when Peter removed his fingers, him looking back at the male to see why he stopped. Then, he realized Peter was rolling a condom over his length and he couldn’t help the bursts of excitement pooling in his stomach.  
He was different than everyone else, he knew that for certain. Peter was being so gentle, touching him sweetly and whispering sweet nothings against his skin.  
Scott was different than everyone else.  
He was knocked from his daydream when he felt Peter positioning himself against Scott, lube already applied.  
“You ready?” He asked, Scott giving a quick nod. Peter slowly pushed in, resulting in a small cry from the younger.  
“Are you okay?” Peter quickly asked, curling his fingers against Scott’s waist. He nodded, inhaling thickly.  
“I’m fine, keep going,” He assured, taking one of Peter’s hands to intertwine their fingers. Peter did just that, apologizing everytime Scott let out a noise of discomfort.  
“You sure you’re alright?” Peter made sure, as Scott panted lightly under him. He nodded, looping his arms around Peter’s neck. Peter craned down, placing small kisses against Scott’s face.  
“You’re so fucking adorable, Scott,” He muttered, and Scott couldn’t help but swell with pride at the words as he leaned up to capture his lips.  
“Start moving,” He murmured, keeping his lips against Peter’s. Peter followed his orders, slowly pulling out before pushing back in. Scott whimpered, but nodded for him to continue.  
After a few minutes, he ran his hands through Peter’s locks, pulling him closer by his legs that were around his waist.  
“Faster…” He muttered, Peter nodding and quickening his movements. Scott let out a quiet moan, rocking his hips to meet Peter’s.  
“C’mon, Peter, faster,” He whined lightly, Peter chuckling and pulling out, before pushing back in. Scott’s head reeled back at the new thrusting patterns, enjoying the faster movements.  
“Shit,” He moaned, before his bottom lip was caught under his teeth. Peter hummed, gently rubbing Scott’s hipbones to ease him better into it.   
Peter thrusted in harder, resulting in a large gasp from Scott.  
“Oh my God- shit, do that again, right there,” He begged, Peter doing so. Scott moaned louder, pulling Peter closer. Peter connected their foreheads, gently letting his hands linger up Scott’s sides as he thrusted.  
“Fuck, Scott, you’re tight,” Peter grunted, before placing his lips against Scott’s gently.  
“Shit- harder, Peter,” Scott breathed against his lips, fisting Peter’s hair in his hands. Peter quickly complied, one hand tightly holding Scott’s waist whilst the other took Scott’s member, gently pumping it. Scott whimpered, pushing his hips to meet with Peter’s.  
“You close?” Peter asked, Scott giving a nod with a moan following. Peter hummed, kissing his jaw before reconnecting their foreheads.  
“Shit, me too,” Peter said, hips rocking against Scott’s.   
“Just- shit, oh my God,” Scott moaned, and then Peter was attacking his lips, pushing with a strong fervor as Scott pulled him closer by the back of his head. Scott moaned loudly into his mouth, arching his back as white shots of semen hit Peter’s torso, as well as his own. Peter groaned, burrowing himself deep inside of Scott as he came.  
He fell against him, both males catching their breath before Peter rolled off of him. Tying the condom, he threw it in the garbage can, surprisingly making it from the distance. He leaned over to Scott’s nightstand, grabbing a box of Kleenex and using the tissues to clean them up.  
“That was nice,” Scott murmured, as Peter settled beside him. Peter nodded, pulling him against him.  
“It was,” He agreed, trying to push down the panic rising in his chest-  
What the fuck had he done?!  
“I have a question,” Scott nuzzled closer against him, tracing circles against his chest. Peter hummed for him to continue.  
“Am I different? Than everyone else you’ve dated? I mean- like, this is different, right?” He asked, Peter’s breath hitching.  
He _wanted_ Scott to be different.  
He wanted to _be_ with Scott, not just for dates, not just for seven days- he wanted Scott to be _his_.  
He inhaled thickly, running a hand through Scott’s hair with a nod.  
“Yeah, yeah. You’re different,” He whispered, tilting his chin up to place his lips against Scott’s.  
Scott smiled into the kiss, which was gentle and slow.

Peter woke Scott up multiple times that night just to compliment him or place kisses on his face.  
Scott didn’t mind one bit.

_the.dazzling.alison_

_(Kissingboysonferriswheel.jpeg)_

Look at what this slut- (@hottyscotty_summers)- decided to do. Kissing Peter when he knew about his rule. Well, Summers, Peter probably wouldn’t have exposed you because he’s too nice, but I am. Sucks, doesn’t it?

_jean_grey__\- what the hell? scott would never fucking do this. do we need to have a conversation, alison?   
_arch.angel_\- fucking take this down you fucking bitch ive got friends who know how to deal with whores like you  
_storming_munroe_\- i wont hesitate to punch your face in, alison. Take this down before I fucking make you  
_fast.and.furiously.silver_\- alison, take this down. immediately.

_fast.and.furiously.silver has blocked the.dazzling.alison_


End file.
